Fourtris fanfiction
by divergentgirl46
Summary: you typical fluffy fourtris fanfiction as if the war had never happened. There will hopfully be some action and drama included.
1. Chapter 1

**Original name i know ;) so this is my first ever fanfic (so dont hate) the war never happened so a bunch of people are still alive. I would love to hear your suggestions to hear what you want. I am your ordinary teenage girl who has an eedy beedy obssesion with divergent... so hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Tris' POV.

I am sitting waiting on the bench in the dauntless dining hall tuning out Eric as he is babbling on. When all of a sudden, the stats from initiation finally pop up. All I see is my name first on the list and the rest of the names are blurry. I look and see that Molly and Drew are now factionless so all my friends and I are Dauntless members!

All I see is Tobias running up to me and throwing me into a huge hug. I hug back and whisper to him, "did you know?"

He replies with, "nope confidential. Are you ready to show your friends?"

I nod and then we look each other for a second in the eyes and I can feel myself getting sucked in. Then he wraps his arms around my waist and our lips meet. We kiss for a while. I can sense that people are staring but I don't even care anymore. I wrap my short arms around his neck and continue to kiss him.

Then from across the hall I hear Eric shout, "Get a room!"

That breaks us apart and we stand beside each other hand in hand. Christina comes up behind me and is practically screaming, "Congratulations on first place but really? Four? Why didn't you tell me?"

Four interrupts and says, "I will leave you to explain, Tris I will meet you at the chasm at 8 then I will take you to Zeke's party to celebrate how awesome you did." And he kisses me on the cheek and I nod.

I am standing with Christina, Will, and Uriah. I tell them that it all started 2 days ago and not much else. Christina doesn't look convinced. Luckily Will and Uriah seem to be buying it.

She says, "Let's go get you all dulled up for your date."

I try to protest that this isn't a date, but Christina will not listen. When we reach the initiate dorms Christina checks to make sure there is no one in here which there isn't and we sit on my bed. Tonight is the last night I sleep here before I get my own apartment.

Christina starts, "I am a candor and I can tell a lie when I see one and I want girly Tris here."

"Ok ok," I start to explain. I tell her mostly everything. Like how it was Four that rescued me when Al, Drew, and Peter tried to kill me. I shiver at Al's name. I tell her about the Ferris wheel and our first kiss down in the chasm. I even briefly mention that I went in his fear landscape, that is sort of when we got together."

She is so thrilled. She pauses for a minute to let it all sink in. "Wait, you went in Four's historic four fear, fear landscape?!" I nod my head. Christina seems so shocked and she lets out an awww.

For a while longer we just keep chatting about everything.

When it reaches 7:00 Christina insists on getting me ready. I tune her out and just think about Tobias. She uses a curling wand and curls my hair so I have big bouncy curls. Then she goes in her humungous makeup bag and applies an assortment of powders and blush's and who knows what else on my face. Luckily, the finished product looks natural because Christina is so good at this.

She tells me to go get changed and she waits for me putting on her makeup. I grab the only dress I own; the one Christina forced me to buy 2 weeks ago. Then I add my black leather pumps. I look at myself in the mirror and I think I look not too bad.

I walk out and Christina looks satisfied. She has a date with Will then they are going to the party so I tell Christina I will see her there and head towards the chasm for my so called date with Tobias.

**So I hope you liked it! Suggestions are ofcourse welcomed. I will try to get the next chapter up asap**

**byye**

**P.S.**

**FYI i am not that great of a writer I just love divergent so much I wanted somthing to do in my spare time and I find I really enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favs, and follows. I couldn't believe people were actually reading my story! I will be going away to camp for 3 weeks on Sunday so I will try to finish this stoy this week. If not, I will have to post them on weekends and when I get back. Feel free to leave suggestions in the review box I would love to hea what you want to read.**

Chapter 2

Tris' POV

I meet up with Tobias and we sit down deep in the chasm where we shared our first kiss. We just talk about everything and kiss…. a lot. I feel so comfortable around Tobias. I can tell him anything and he won't judge me.

Although, I have always been the kind of person that keeps things to myself so I find it sort of difficult to open up. Some things I like just to keep to myself.

After a while Tobias says, "Are you ready for me to take you to your first ever Dauntless Party?"

I nod, apparently not convincing enough. He responds saying, "If you don't want to go, we don't have to," He looks at me straight in the eyes, "I only want to go if you want to go."

We sit there like this for a moment and I finally say, "I'll go, but I won't drink anything."

And with that, we leave hand in hand for Zeke's apartment. Otherwise known as the party house.

As soon as we step in all I can hear is the pounding of loud dauntless music in my ears. At least dauntless music is better than abnegation music. Also the smell of alcohol in the room is horrific.

Tobias slips off and says he is going to get a beer and he will come find me later. I find Christina Will and Uriah and sit with them on the couch.

They all seem surprised to see me here. They all know I am not the partier. They probably assumed I would want to spend the night with Tobias. But sometimes everyone needs space away from their boyfriend or girlfriend (as much as I don't want to.)

We just talk for a while hangout like the good friends that we are. Everyone's goal of the night is to get me drunk. Now I refuse to drink anything weather it is alcohol or pop.

After a while Tobias comes over and sits beside me on the couch. We hold hands and sit close together. It's amazing how my hand about half the size as his fits perfectly with his, like we were made for each other.

Tobias whispers in my ear, "Any have any luck getting you to drink." I shake my head.

I can tell by his breath that he has had quite a few drinks. If this was sober Tobias he would respect that I don't want anything to drink. Since this is drunk Tobias, he is in on the plan.

Somehow Tobias manages for me to have a sip of beer. I surprisingly like the taste. Since I have never had alcohol before this and I am so tiny, it doesn't take a lot of alcohol to get me very drunk. I had one cup, or maybe two, or three. I can't remember now.

The party starts to get blurry and then all of a sudden I am passed out on tobias' shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my ellow divergent lovers!**

**no I am not dead! so sorry for the long wait. I was at camp for 3 weeks then I started school 3 days later and I am finally settled into my busy schedule. I have also written this at least 3 times but stupid me forgets to save it so it keeps deleting on me so right now I am really frustrated. Ive got lots of ideas so I will try and make this a long fanfiction. Without futher ordo lets get into the story.**

I wake up to my head pounding. I can tell by the sent that I am inTobias' bed. I take in his fresh scent for a moment. Then out of the crner of my eye I notice that he is standing in front of the mirror shaving. I lift my head up to look up at him. But it hurts my head to move so I let my head plop back dow on his pillow. He hears me and turns around saying, "Good morning Tris." I just groan. He laughs a little then finishes up at the sink.

When he is done, he comes and sits on the side of the bed facing me. "Not sucha good morning." he says sarcastically while pusing my hair away from my face then kissing my forhead. I just shake my head. "I am going to go get us some breakfast. I will be back in a bit, in the mean time, drink this it should help." I thank him and with that he is gone.

I drink the medicine and it pretty quickly helps my headache so it isn't throbbing as much. If this is how bad hangovers always are, it is not worth drinking.

Not much later Tobias comes in the door with two chocolate chip muffins, two bananas, a cup of orange juice and a cup of coffee for us to share. I prop myself up so my back is leaning against the headboard. Tobias comes and sits beside me doing the same.

He hands me my muffin and banana, and puts our coffee and orange juice on the bedside table. Occasionally taking sips then handing it to me for me to drink. We just talk. Then he says, "So you get to pick your job today, what do you want to pick?" I think for a minute. "I think I want to work in the tattoo parler. I always loved art as a child but i wasn't allowed to do any back in abnegation. And of course I would train initiates with you." We turn to face each other and start to kiss. In between kisses Tobias pulls back and says, "I would love that."

Then he pulls back completly and looks me in the eyes. I get sucked in to his oceany blue eyes. They hide his scars, scars that I can see through but no one else can. Then he says "I was wondering if you uhh... would..." I give a slight smile to give him confidence because I can tell that he is nervous. It seems to work because he finishes his sentance, "you want to move in with me instead of getting your own apartement?" I nod then give a big smile, "I woud love to Tobias!" Then we continue to kiss. More passionatley this time. I wrap my arms around his neck, and run my fingrs through his har. We do this what feels like forever. But it doesn't bother me because it is me and him here together and it is perfect.

I look at the clock and notice that it is 10:30. And I have to be at the pit at 11 to pick my job and get my apartement... or keys to Tobias' apartement. I tell Tobias goodbye, peck him on the lips then leave out the door. As I am heading to the dorms to get changed I see Peter. He gets all up in my face. "I see through your little lies you little stiff. Everyone knows you ranked first because you slept with the instructor. You will pay" I just keep walking then turn around and say, "Your just jealous. I earned myself that spot fair and square so f*** off!" **(Sorry for the language)** And with that I walk to the dorms grab my clothes and get into the shower.

**As always thanks for reading and please review! I am writing the next chapter now probably so I will try to post at leats wice a week. But I hae field hockey and figue skating and high school in general to deal with so that may change. Anyways, thankks**

**love you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**heey guys!**

**I have a funny story that happened today at lunch. So i am N then m best friends are J E and B. So J and N told eachother about who we like. So B and E guessed who J likes. Then E turns to N (me) and says is it a real person? is it tobias? i strted bursting out laughing. She knows me so well... but there actually is this new kid who is pretty cute. (hes really tall and reminds me of Tobias of course.) So bac to the story. I am so happy that people are reading my story! please review what you do and dont like Thanks love you guys! 4 Sorry for thelong authors note**

When I step out of the shower I pack up all my stuff in my new duffel bag so that it is ready when I come back. When Christina waks in.

"Where were you last night? And why weren't you at breakfast?" she ask me.

"Oh right, well I stayed the night at Four's and wesorta slept in and we ate breakfast in his room so here I am now oh and I'm oving in with him."

Christina squeels and seems overjoyed for a good 10 mins then finally says, "What job are you going to pick?you got first place so you get first pick, you could be a leader."

"Na, I don't want to work with ew Eric all day long. I know I am going to pick to train transfers with Four, and I might work in the tattoo parler with Tori cuz I love art."

"i'm hopig that I can be a nurse."

Then we start walking to the pit to meet up with the rest of the ex initiates. We see Will and Uriah and head over to talk with them. It feels good that we are all official dauntless members. After about 20 min of talking, Eric finally shows up and calls, "Dauntless members if you are picking your jobs come over here!"

We walk over to Eric and he first saiiate name, I respond confidently artist and initiate transfer trainer." Eric writes it down than says, "Room 212" I shake my head and say "I'm moving in with Four." He then writes somthing else done.

"Uriah"

"Duntless leader" I zone out for the rest. But I did pay attention to know that Christina gets to be a nurse, Will is faction ambassador, and Peter is guarding te fence so he thankfull will not be in the compound often.

Eric leaves to get all of our keys then comes back 10 min later and hands all of them back to us.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

We go to dinner once we have finished packing up all our bags. (I helped Christina which was a big mistake)Tonight is spaghetti I grab a plate with Christina of spaghetti and a piece of dauntless cake and we go get a spot. Uriah comes in with his brother Zeke and Will. And shortly some of me and Tobias' friends all join us. I am sitting beside Tobias and Christina. We are sitting with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Lynn, Will, Christina, and Tobias and I.

Once everyone finished up we hed back to the dorms to grab our stuff and move into our new rooms.I don't have too much stuff so it onl take me two trips. Unfortunatley Christina on the other hand weeach did 4 trips of her stuff.

I enter Tobias' apartement and see him laying on the couch with his hands behind his head staring off into space. I sneak beside him and wake him from his doze with a kiss on the lips. He kisses back wrapping his hands on my chin. We both pull away and he pats in between his legs and I sit in his lap and lean my head back against his chest so I can sort of see his face.

"Is all your stuff here?" I nod. I can smell his scent that makes me feel so comforted and welcomed. I love it. I match my breathing with his, and slowly start to drift off.

Then I wake up at 3am in our bed. Tobias must of carried me to our bed. His arm is wrapped perfectly around my waist. I then drift off into deep sleep until morning.

**Hope you guys liked it. As always please review**

**byyyye! 4 love you guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**For those of you who are reviewing, thank so much. It means a lot to me knowing that people actually read and like my story! I am not gonna be th kind of person who says I'm not updating til I get _ amont of reviews. But, more review does encourage me to write more. So without further o do... lets get started!**

**ps. DISCLAIMER i own a copy of divergent a copy of insurgent an a preordered copy of allegiant but all credits of divergent story are created by the lovely and talentd Veronica Roth who came up with this wonderful idea.**

I wake up to the annoying sound f the alarm at 9am but the fresh scet of Tobias. I hear him groan, he must not want to get up either. Luckily its Saturday, so we have 2 days off before I start work and Tobias goes back to working in the control room.

I start to sit up, but I just lay back down and let out a groan. Yesterday was tiring. Tobias finally gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready. He closes the soor, but leaves it a crack open because of his clausterphobia. I hear the shower turn on. I am occupied looking up at the ceiling in my daze, I dont even hear the shower turn off or Tobias exit the bathroom.

I tune ack into reality into reality when Tobias crawls back on the bed, wrapping his hands around my face. He is wearing black jeans but no shirt. His lips are pressed againt mine, and I kiss him back. His thumbs rub circles on my cheeks sending bolts of electricity through me. I wrap my hands through his hair and keep runnin them through it. We roll over so that I'm straddling his waist on top of him this time. I deepen the kiss more. This kiss has passion and desire. It makes me think tht I may be in love with Tobias.

He moves from my lips to giving me kisses up my cheek bone, then up to my ear. He thenstarts nibbling on my ear. I hear a moan escape me and I can feel Tobias smiling. He moves his way to the sensitive part on my neck and all the way down until he reaches my collar bone. Then back up to my lips. He uses one hand and is running it through my hair, and the other is unning up and down my spine sneding shivers through my body.

We hear a knock on the door and tobias just moans. I start to get up but tobias holds onto me and keeps kissing me. I moan, "tobias we need to get that." He finally lets go and we stand up to get the door.

I open the door to find Christina. She looks from me to tobias with a horrified look on her face and says, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something." I look at tobias and realize he isn't wearing a shirt and both of our hair is a frizzy mess. We both just stand there silently and awkwardly for a moment.

Then tobias says,"oh no nothing at all." In an annoyed sarcastic voice. "Oh good,"Christina replies returning the sarcasm "so tris, we are going shopping today remember? We need to dauntlessafy your closet, and give you a full makeover!" Shit i forgot, and all I want to do Is stay here with tobias. "Ok be back in 15 just let me shower." I say.

Then we close the door I am picking out my clothes from the drawer when I feel tobias' arms rap around my waist and he starts to nibble on my ear. Then he starts kissing and working his way down my neck to my collar bone then back up till he reaches my lips. He uses his hand to move my face so are faces are facing each other. I pull away and run to the bathroom and say, "later." He looks disappointed but he lets me go.

I hop in the shower and just absorb the warm water for a minute. Once I finish washing my hair and body I step out and dry off. I put on my black jeans black V-neck T-shirt then step out of the bathroom. I don't see tobias so I go into the bedroom to make the bed and put my pyjamas away.

All of a sudden tobias come up from behind me and throws me over his shoulder running around the apartment like a crazy lunatic. Finally he puts me down and says "please don't ever leave me." "I won't but I will see you at lunch ok?" He nods then leans in to kiss me. He uses his tongue to ask for entrance but I don't allow it and he moans "tris" then there's a knock on the door.

"I will see you later tobias." And I peck him on the lips then go get the door. Waiting for hell to reach me.

Christina starts babbling I listen at first but once we get Marlene it is much easier to tune her out. "So here's the plan, first wardrobe, then hair, then makeup, and tonight we will have a fashion show and final reveal to all of our friends!" (**Like what not to wear**) Great this probably won't be fun.

Her plan is to get Marlene and I caring more about our appearance because Christina thinks tobias and Uriah would like us better that way. Marlene nor I seem too bothered but I guess we don't have a choice.

First we walk in forever dauntless. It looks like a sea of dark colours! I turn around for all of 2 seconds and Christina comes rushing to us and hands us a huge stack on clothes.

Marlene and I try all of them on and Christina insists we take all of them, so we do.

Next is le dauntless. These are more fancy outfits so I end up trying on more skirts and dresses.

Then we go to luludauntless. I like this store because I get athletic wear which is much more comfortable. Some sports bras, loose t's and tanks, sweatshirts, leggings, spandex shorts and more.

3 hours and 10 stores later we are all weighed down with hundreds of bags. We head to drop our stuff off at Christina apartment then head back to the pit to go to the hair salon.

Christina decides for me to keep my hair long but add some layers. I surprisingly like it. Then the lady adds some dark blue dip died ends. Apparently that is really in right now. But I does look edgier. Christina hands me a curling iron, straightening iron and 44 bottles of products in a bag and says, "I will show you how to use these tonight for our fashion show." Then she squeals this must be her dream come true, but my worst nightmare.

I realize it's not the shopping that bad, it's doing it with Christina that makes it torturous. But I guess sometimes it's good to be a girly girl every once in a while.

The next few stores are all makeup stores. Let me tell you, make up is a whole new world to me. We went to Mac, sephora, and the drugstore. I think I have enough makeup to last me 10 years! Christina is going to have to show me how to use all theses brushes and creams and powders.

When we leave for Christina's she says, "we have one last store to go to." With a huge smirk on her face. This doesn't look to good.

My instincts were right. Next thing I know she Is dragging me in the lingerie store. "Oh common four will love it." She says trying to convince me. We haven't done it yet cuz of my fear so tobias has never even seen me without a shirt on.

I end up leaving the store with 4 push up bras. All black and one red one. As well as a bunch of lacy underwear and thongs. I just want to get out of here before anyone sees me. We almost make it, and the coast looks clear when all of a sudden we spot Zeke, Uriah, will, and tobias, of course. He just smiles at me. I mouth the words help me. But he just jokingly sticks his tongue out at me. His eyes catch the lingerie bag and they stare at it and then his eyes meet mine and he gives me a winking look then we both keep walking. We will see each other later.

Once we reach Christina's apartment, there is ever more torture to come. First makeup. She explains through all the brushes and products and how when and what to use them for. Concealer, foundation, powder, blush, bronzer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara blah blah blah it's all too much. But I somewhat listened for her.

When I look at myself in the mirror I must admit I look much better. My face looks flawless. My cheekbones are rosy and glowing. My eyes are dark and bold and make my blue eyes really pop. Lastly my lips are a shocking red which i actually quite like.

Next is hair. She first sprays a product in saying this is mousse do give me more volume. Then dry shampoo to get rid of oil. Lastly heat protectant so I don't burn my hair. She shows me how to use the flat iron, then the curling wand. When she's done my hair is in beautiful bouncy curls. Lastly she sprays them with a bit of hairspray so they lock in place.

I must admit I do like this look a lot! It makes me look more dauntless and less abnegation. Forget my old life and live in my new one. Next thing Christina hands me 3 outfits and I go into the bathroom. There's a casual everyday, fancy, and workout outfit.

First I put on the workout outfit. I have on black spandex shorts. A black criss cross back sports bra and a loose fitting razorback tank top. For shoes I'm wearing black and pink nike free runs. This outfit is so comfortable and is so me!

Next I put on black skinny jeans, a black push-up bra and a short sleeve black peplum top. I like it and it looks like I'm 16 not 12. To top it off I have on combat boots which I am in love with. They are so comfy. Christina of course loves this outfit.

Last but not least I put on a tight black dress that is strapless. Then I wear a leather jacket over top. Then like 6 inch heels with spikes on the back. I can't walk but I feel so much taller! This is Christina's favourite. She says that I have to wear this one tonight when we go hangout with everyone else.

We hangout for an hour or so jut chatting about life and girl stuff. Being here with Chris and mar really make me love my new life as a dauntless.

Soon we head off to Uriah's new apartment to meet up with all our friends.

When we get there everyone is already there, Zeke, tobias, Lynn, Uriah, will, and Lauren. Christina walks in first and announces, "here is the new and improved tris and Marlene!"

**So thats the nd of this chapter. Sorry it took a while to upload I was trying to make it a lot longer, (which it deffinatley is!) so hope you enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**Love you guys 4 **


End file.
